


Untitled Angst

by Seretra



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seretra/pseuds/Seretra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Puck never told Mercedes about the baby's parentage. In order for Puck to stay close to Quinn after the Hudsons move in with the Hummels, he charms Kurt and starts dating him. This is what happen when secrets unravel. Based off a prompt from the Puckurt Lj community: http://puckurt.livejournal.com/401627.html?thread=11810011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt wasn’t sure which hurt more, the fact that Puck was only with him because he wanted to be close to Quinn and the baby, the fact that Puck didn’t even tell him this himself (he had to overhear it in an argument between Quinn and Puck), or the fact that despite it all, he still loved Puck.

He thought back to the conversation he heard. Burt and Finn had been watching television in the living room while Carole and Kurt cleaned up from supper. Quinn had gone upstairs, saying she wanted to lie down for a while and then Puck had followed a few minutes later with an excuse about getting something from Finn’s homework.  When the mohawked boy didn’t return after a few minutes, Kurt went upstairs to find him. He didn’t expect to hear angry whispers coming from the guest room where Quinn was staying. Moving closer to the opened door, he couldn’t help but hear their argument.

“It doesn’t matter. She’s not yours; she’s not going to be yours. Finn is responsible; he’s making the effort to be a good father.”

“She is too mine! Just because you decided not to let me have anything to do with her doesn’t make her any less mine. I’ve tried to step up, hell, why do you think I’m over here all the time?”

Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep from interrupting.

“And what about your little boyfriend?” Quinn sneered.  Kurt didn’t think he’d ever heard that tone from her – and he didn’t like it at all. He could almost hear the shrug in his boyfriend’s reply.

“Hummel is a nice kid, but I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Kurt knew that he didn’t want to hear any more, but he couldn’t get his feet to move. “Dating him gave me an excuse to be over here after Finn stopped letting me visit.”

“What, no declarations of undying love for the queer?”

"Hardly. It's a good thing that his voice is so high, let's me pretend that he's a girl. He's certainly pretty enough to be a girl in some of those outfits he wears." Kurt could here the sneer in Puck's voice and wondered if the sound of his breaking heart was loud enough for them to hear downstairs.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Kurt quietly slipped back to the stairs and shuffled a bit as if he was just coming upstairs. "Puck? Are you up here?"

Puck stuck his head into the hallway. "Yeah, I'm here.  Are you okay babe? You look a little pale." He walked over to Kurt and raised a hand as if to touch his cheek.

Kurt flinched back and shook his head. "I'm not feeling to hot, so I'm going to head to bed early. You're welcome to stay if you want, I know that dad enjoys having another person to talk football with." He tried smiling at Puck but it came out half hearted.

Puck frowned at him and ushered him back downstairs. "Let's get you to bed then. Do you want me to tuck you in?" he said the last part with a leer that would normally have had Kurt blushing but now had him trying to hide how sick it made him feel. Puck just seemed to take that as confirmation of him being sick that Kurt didn't react like normal and practically tucked him into bed himself. "I'll let your dad know you're not feeling well before I head out. See you tomorrow Princess."

Kurt waited until he heard Puck climb the basement stairs before starting to sob into his pillow.

_________________

Pain was the first thing to be registered, quickly followed by the realization that there was something stuck in his throat. When he opened his eyes and all he could see was white and wires and tubes, he panicked, setting off all sorts of beeping alarms.

Almost instantly the room was filled with green as the nurses tried to calm him down and assure him that a doctor would be in shortly to explain things. He blinked a yes when someone asked about pain, saw them inject something into his IV and it must have been the good stuff because in no time at all he was feeling numb and floaty.

By the time the doctor arrived, he was feeling very detached and was watching the nurses hover with a vague sense of amusement he was sure was inappropriate but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The doctor was calm and very thorough in explaining what was wrong with him. Apparently he had three broken ribs, a broken arm, fractures in both legs, a concussion and fractured skull (Kurt was not happy they shaved his head), numerous cuts and bruises, and some sever swelling to his throat along with damaged vocal cords, which resulted in him needing a tracheotomy. The doctor hesitated a moment before continuing, "There was also evidence of significant rectal tearing... Do you remember what happened?"

Kurt was glad for that floaty feeling, otherwise he was pretty sure that he would be hyperventilating right now. He nodded, eyes going slightly vacant as the events of the previous day (well, he assumed that it happened yesterday but he could be wrong) floated back.

___________________

Kurt had cried himself to sleep before Finn found his way to bed. Luckily no one come down to check on him or they would have noticed the dried tear tracks on his face - he was not one of those people that could still look good while they cried. When he finally did wake up, it was 4 am and the house was dead silent. Looking over at Finn's bed, he realized that he couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to tell Finn the truth, he knew that Finn would just assume that he was lying because Kurt was still jealous over the crush he used to have on Finn or that he simply misheard what was being said. And he couldn't do that to Finn anyway... Finn love that baby already and goodness knows that he would do his best for that kid. Given the example Puck had set so far, Kurt could see where Quinn was coming from as far as not wanting him for the father. After the conversation he overheard this evening, he would pick Finn over Puck too.

It wasn't even that the baby was Puck's instead of Finn's, it was that Puck was using Kurt to get close to Quinn and the baby. There had to be other ways to do that without pretending to want to date him. It's not like dating Puck had brought him any protection from the bullies either - now they bullied him for "converting" one of their own to his "faggy" ways. They were careful not to do it anywhere where Puck or the other Gleeks could see and they threatened to make Mercedes and Tina's lives hell if he told. So he kept his mouth shut and pretended that nothing was wrong. It's not like anyone noticed anyway. The baby thing explained why Puck wasn't paying much attention to him despite their dating, the same with Finn and Quinn. Rachel was obsessed with Jesse and regionals to the exclusion of all else. Tina and Artie were having problems and trying to sort through them while Brittany and Santana were off in their own little Cheerios world. The rest of the Gleeks were focused on staying off the bullies radar to notice how much more he was getting hit than usual.

Now he just had to decide what he was going to do with this newfound information.

He waited until everyone was asleep before he snuck out of his bedroom window. Finn slept like the dead, but he made sure to make his bed and leave a note on it saying that he had left early to go to Mercedes's house just in case his dad came looking. He slipped out the window and headed to his "thinking spot" in the nearby park.

He was surprised to find someone else in his usual spot. As he drew closer, the turbulent emotions that he had been repressing all night made him much less cautious toward the boy in the red letterman jacket than he would have been normally. "What are you doing here?"

David karofsky turned to sneer at him. "As you so often state, it's a free country. I don't see your name posted anywhere around here. Not that I'd listen to anything that a fag like you would have to say."

"Oh, that's so intelligent. However did you manage to graduate from middle school?"

Karofsky stormed over to him and let loose with a swift fist to Kurt's face, knocking him to the ground, his back to a tree. "That's right, just keep on pushing me. None of your little friends are here to protect you this time. What's to stop me from killing you and ridding the world of one more disgusting fag?" That was accompanied by a kick to the stomach.

Kurt let out a harsh cough and sneered up at Karofsky. "Like you could. Even if you did have the guts to do it, it won't make a difference - you're still going to be an ignorant neanderthal who's never going to go anywhere or do anything."

"Shut up! You just shut your mouth you filthy little fag!" Karofsky reached down and grabbed Kurt by the throat, lifting him up so he was dangling nearly a foot off the ground. Kurt's own hands were trying to loosen the grip Karofsky had on his throat that was choking him but weren't doing much. Karofsky slammed him back against a tree, rattling Kurt hard enough that he saw spots flickering in front of him before his vision faded out and he went unconscious from lack of oxygen.

When he woke, he found himself cramped in a small, dark space and it took him a moment of coughing and feeling around to realize that he was in the trunk of a moving car. He started panicking, beating the inside of the trunk and crying out for someone to let him out. Whomever was driving merely turned up the radio to drown out the noise, convincing Kurt that it was either Karofsky or one of his jock buddies. By the time the car finally stopped, Kurt had moved into a full blown panic attack and had pressed himself as far forward as possible so that his back was to the seat in front of him.

His next thought was to call the cops but then he remembered that he had turned off his phone and left it at home. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, not having to worry about anyone trying to find him that way, but now it seemed like the stupidest idea ever.

He winced as light flooded the trunk as the lid opened and from there it was all pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^italics^ = writing  
> *plain* = phone
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.
> 
> It's looking like I'm either going to do more frequent, drabble-ish length updates, or less frequent but longer updates. Right now I'm going with frequent, so I'm hoping for at least once a week. If I get far enough ahead of my posting, I'll make a regularly scheduled day to update, but for now, it's as we go.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to point out any glaring errors.

Now he was left alone in the room, the doctor and the police who had taken his statement both through with him for now. One of the hospital staff had found him a small dry-erase board and markers so that he didn't have to worry about running out of sharp pencils (not that they wanted anything sharp near him - something about potentially being suicidal) or paper. It was kind of nice to have the nurses compliment him on his handwriting; it had been a while since anyone had complimented him on anything - not since P... He wasn't going to thing about him.

Thinking about not thinking about him didn't really work and he had to fight to keep from sobbing. Though he couldn't stop from crying, he didn't have to be all loud and obnoxious about it. He had just managed to tone it down to mere sniffles when a nurse popped here head in the door. "Are you up for some visitors hun? There's a couple of handsome young men out here that want to make sure you're alright." She saw Kurt tense up and hurried to reassure him. "They were the ones who found you and brought you to the hospital. Jeff's grandparents have lived here forever and he comes to visit whenever he can get away from his boarding school in Ohio. Nick's a friend of his, and between you and me, they're going to be one of those adorably sweet and sappy couples whenever they get their heads out of their rears and admit that they're over the moon for each other." She smiled softly when she saw Kurt calming down at that. "Would you mind if they came in?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly and she opened the door wider and waved for someone outside to come in. The two boys that entered sparked no memory from Kurt, though they were both bright red and trying not to glare at her.

Kurt hid a smile and quickly scribbled something on his whiteboard. _^I take it you heard what she said?^_

The brunette blushed even harder and nodded, though it was the blonde who responded. "Yeah. Just because I'm bi and he's gay and we're best friends does not mean that we're going to date each other. I'm Jeff by the way. Mr. I'm going to pass out from the blood rushing to my face is Nick." Nick smacked him in the shoulder. "What? You were!"

Kurt’s lips twitched into another small smile as he watched the pair mock fight. He tapped the marker on the nightstand in order to get their attention and let them see the board again. _^I want to thank you guys for finding me and getting me help. Where am I? That is, what town? I gathered from the police and the nurse’s statement earlier that it’s not anywhere in Ohio…^_

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! We’re just glad we were able to get you here before you bled out or something. We just wish we had thought to get pictures of those creeps car. We were stopping at a rest stop to stretch our legs, noticed the car, and heard someone – you – screaming and we just charged in without thinking.” Kurt noticed the bandaged fingers and forehead scrapes, but his concern was waved off. “It’s nothing, really. Just a scratch. Anyway, you're in the county hospital in Battle Creek, Michigan."

Kurt instinctively jerked as closed to upright as he could before pain forced him to lay back on the pillows. _^How did I end up in Michigan?^_

"You mean you're not from around here?" Kurt carefully shook his head no. "Well, we were assuming you were – the police had gone back to the scene and couldn’t find any ID for you and came and asked us if we had seen anything. We didn’t know if you would last long enough for an ambulance to arrive so we got you into the back of my car and Nick sat with you while I probably broke about 50 laws driving you here. I’m sorry about your legs, they said we kind of made it worse…” He was biting his lip and trying to look anywhere but at Kurt.

Kurt wrote again and then tapped the whiteboard on Jeff’s hand. _^Hey, none of that. Yes, moving me aggravated the breaks, but the doctor also told me that another five minutes and I would probably have bled out. You did the right thing.^_ He tried to shift a little in bed and winced as it pulled on his stitches. His non-injured hand moved up to automatically brush at his hair before he remembered they shaved it off. _^Do you know if anyone has called my dad?^_

Nick shook his head. “I’m not sure, I can go ask though...” He stood and slipped out of the room.

Jeff looked like he wanted to grab Kurt’s hand but was holding himself back. “So… where are you from and what are your favorite hobbies? We noticed the label on your shirt, what was left of it, so we were tossing the idea of fashion guru around.”

Kurt smiled a little at that. _^That’s me, fashionista extraordinaire. Not really though. Don’t get me wrong, I love fashion and labels as much as the next stereotype, but it’s not something I see myself making a future on. I prefer music. Hopefully that will get me out of Ohio.^_

Jeff perked up at that. “Really? Nick and I are in our school’s glee club – the Warblers. Do you sing? Or do you play an instrument? Where in Ohio are you from?”

Nick rolled his eyes as he walked back in. “Really Jeff, wait until he’s a little better before going all hyperactive chipmunk on him.” He turned to Kurt, “They tried calling your dad but no one was answering the phone.”

Kurt bit his lip. _^What time is it? And what day?^_

The pair blinked at him. “It’s Monday, about 10ish in the morning. Why?”

 _^He’s probably at the shop – never hears the phone there either.^_ He looked thoughtful for a moment. _^Can… can you call this number? 555-555-1111. It’s my coach, she can reach my dad.^_

Jeff nodded slowly. “Sure, let me give the number to the nurs…” Kurt grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere. “Or I could just call her now?” Kurt nodded, biting his lip. “Alright. What is her name again?”

_^Coach Sylvester.^_

Jeff dialed the number as Nick slipped back out to let the staff know they were trying to reach someone else.

“Hello, Coach Sylvester?”

*Who is this? Be warned, any telemarketers will be stripped, flayed, and boiled in their own sweat.*

“No ma’am, I’m calling on behalf of Kurt Hum…”

*What happened to Porcelain and why are you calling? Well, speak up! I don’t have all day! Wait, let me speak to him.*

“Ma’am, he is unable to speak with you at the moment. We’re at the County Hospital in Battle Creek, Michigan. The staff here have been trying to reach his father but no one is answering. Kurt requested that we call you as you would be able to reach the appropriate people.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end. *Tell Porcelain that I’m heading there right now.* The line disconnected.

Jeff gave the phone a funny look, as if it could explain the craziness of the person at the other end. Looking back at Kurt, Nick, and the nurse that was standing in the doorway, “She said that she’s heading here right now. She didn’t say anything about letting your dad know though.”

Kurt winced. _^Yeah, she’s kind of a terror. But she’s protective of those she considers hers and I somehow found my way into that group this past year. She’s also my secondary emergency contact.^_ A stray thought made him smile. _^I don’t mind if she sees my chart either – she’ll demand it of you anyway, but I figure that I should save the staff the trauma of trying to deny her anything. She can and will get vicious.^_

“I’ll let the charge nurse know sweetie. Technically, she’s not supposed to see it since you’re a minor and she’s not family, but without your father present and you authorizing her, we can allow it.” She smiled at Kurt and walked out to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I this is the first Glee fic that I've posted (and my first on Ao3). I would appreciate any and all feedback - though flames will be used for making smores (and mocking on my Lj). I won't say that I'm going to hold new chapters hostage for reviews, but I'll be honest that the more feedback that I get helps the muses stay on track and write more.
> 
> I also apologize for any medical errors I've made (or will make). If you see something glaringly wrong, please feel free to mention it and I will correct it. Or at least put an explanation in for why I did it that way.
> 
> Oh, and none of it is really mine. Well, I suppose the actualization of the prompt could be mine, but I probably pulled themes from some of the many books I've read, but really - there's no new plotline under the sun, just different characters and styles of writing.


End file.
